A Fundação de Quel'Thalas
"The Founding of Quel'Thalas" is a section of the History of Warcraft, Chapter II. It is set 6,800 years before Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Found at: * Auberdine in Darkshore at . * Scarlet Raven Tavern in Duskwood. * Viewing Room of Scholomance in the Western Plaguelands. Timeline: * ← Previous book: Os Sentinelas e a Longa Vigília * → Next book: Arathor e as Guerras Troll A Fundação de Quel’Thalas (6.800 anos antes do Warcraft I) Os alto-elfos, conduzidos por Dath’Remar, acabaram desafiando as tempestades do Maelstrom para o leste de Kalimdor. As suas frotas vagaram pelos destroços do mundo durante muitos anos, e eles descobriram misteriosos reinos perdidos ao longo de sua viagem. Dath’Remar que tinha levado o nome Sunstrider (“Aquele que caminha de dia” em darnassiano), procurou lugares de considerável poder no qual construiria uma pátria nova para o seu povo. Sua frota finalmente parou nas praias do reino que os homens iriam posteriormente batizar de Lordaeron. Avançando em direção ao interior, os Quel’Doreis fundaram um anteposto dentro das tranquilas Clareiras de Tirisfal. Depois de alguns anos, muitos deles começaram a pender para a loucura. Foi teorizado que algo maligno dormia debaixo daquela parte do mundo, mas nunca foi provado que esses rumores eram verdadeiros. Os alto-elfos recolheram seus acampamentos e se moveram em direção ao norte para outra terra rica em energias. À medida que os Quel’Doreis cruzavam as terras ásperas e montanhosas de Lordaeron, sua viagem ficava cada vez mais perigosa. Já que eles estavam efetivamente sem as energias da Fonte da Eternidade, muitos deles caíram doentes pelo clima frio ou morreram de fome. Porém, a mudança mais desconcertante era o fato de que eles não eram mais imortais ou imunes aos elementos. Eles também encolheram um pouco em altura, e sua pele perdeu sua cor violeta característica. Apesar de seus sofrimentos, eles encontraram muitas criaturas maravilhosas que nunca tinham sido vistas em Kalimdor. Eles também acharam tribos de humanos primitivos que caçavam ao longo das florestas antigas. Porém, a ameaça mais medonha que eles encontraram foram os espertos e vorazes trolls da floresta de Zul’Aman. Esses trolls esverdeados podiam regenerar membros perdidos e podiam curar graves danos físicos, mas eles provaram não ser mais do que uma raça bárbara e selvagem. O império de Amani estirou-se pela grande maioria do norte de Lordaeron, e os trolls lutaram para manter os estranhos não desejados fora de suas fronteiras. Os elfos desenvolveram um ódio profundo por essas viciosas criaturas e os matavam sempre que os encontravam. Depois de muitos anos, os alto-elfos finalmente acharam uma terra que era rememorativa a Kalimdor. Profundamente dentro das florestas do norte do continente, eles fundaram o reino de Quel’Thalas e juraram criar um império tão poderoso que iria fazer o de seus primos Kaldoreis não parecer nada. Infelizmente eles aprenderam logo que Quel’Thalas foi fundada em cima de uma antiga cidade que os trolls achavam ser sagrada. Quase imediatamente, os trolls começaram a atacar com determinação os elfos. Os elfos teimosos, pouco dispostos a deixar sua nova terra, utilizaram as magias que eles tinham adquirido com a Fonte da Eternidade e mantiveram os selvagens trolls à distância. Sob a liderança de Dath’Remar, eles puderam derrotar os bandos de guerra Amani que os excediam em número de dez para um. Alguns elfos, lembrando-se das advertências dos Kaldoreis, temiam que o uso de magias pudesse chamar a atenção da banida Legião Flamejante. Então eles decidiram mascarar suas terras dentro de uma barreira protetora que lhes permitiria trabalhar os seus encantos sem serem percebidos. Eles construíram uma série de monolíticas Pedras Rúnicas em vários pontos ao redor de Quel’Thalas que marcavam os limites da barreira mágica. As Pedras Rúnicas não só mascaram a magia dos elfos de ameaças extra dimensionais, mas ajudaram a amedrontar os supersticiosos bandos de guerra dos trolls. Com o tempo, Quel’Thalas se tornou um monumento que ilustrava os esforços dos elfos e a sua força mágica. Seus belos palácios foram feitos no mesmo estilo arquitetônico dos corredores antigos de Kalimdor, contudo eles foram entrelaçados com a topografia natural da terra. Quel’Thalas tinha se tornado a desejada joia ilustrada o que os elfos tinham almejado criar. A Assembleia da Lua Prateada foi fundada como o poder governante em cima de Quel’Thalas, entretanto a Dinastia de Sunstrider manteve uma parcela do poder político. Composta de sete dos maiores lordes dos Quel’Doreis, a Assembleia trabalhou para garantir a segurança das terras dos elfos e seus habitantes. Cercados por sua barreira protetora, os alto-elfos permaneceram despreocupados com as velhas advertências dos Kaldorei e continuaram usando magia notoriamente em quase todos os aspectos de suas vidas. Durante quase quatro mil anos os alto-elfos viveram pacificamente dentro da segurança provida de seu reino. Não obstante, os trolls vingativos não eram tão facilmente derrotados. Eles conspiraram e planejaram nas profundidades das florestas e esperaram pelos números de seus bandos de guerra crescer. Finalmente, os exércitos poderosos dos trolls saíram das florestas sombrias uma vez mais indo em direção aos pináculos lustrados de Quel’Thalas. Ligações externas Categoria:Lenda Categoria:História do Warcraft Categoria:Objetos de Escolamante Categoria:Achievement objectives